The missing FFX script
by Neko Neko1
Summary: The script Square lost ... Or never dared to use. Rated for language.


**The missing FFX script - **

**the legendary missing script from the game Squaresoft lost. Or never dared to use. Shows the characters' real personalities.**

**-- Note: I don't own any of the characters, even if I wish every time before I go to sleep that I owned Auron *drolls*. The lucky bastards at Square own them. &%#*!**

**-- Note: Whatever Yuna might say, it's not my opinion. I just liked the idea of Yuna as a racist.**

**Characters:**

**Auron **Very emotinally weak. A good fighter. Cries a lot.

**Yuna **A racist. Hates gays and Al Bheds and more.

**Tidus **Yuna's boyfriend of sort. Braind dead.

**Rikku **A teenage girl. Doesn't care about anything. Lazy.

**Lulu **A black mage with that loves Auron madly.

**Wakka **Pretty dumb and a bad fighter. Wants nothing more but to proove himself as a guardian.

SCENE ONE: CALM LANDS - BATTLE****

_Yuna, Auron and Lulu are battling a monster. It attacks Auron._

Auron: (Turns to Yuna) Please heal me Yuna!

Yuna: (Heals Auron) Of course! I do anything you tell me because you protected my father ... even if he died but what the hell does that matter?

Auron: Thank you.

_The battle continues, nothing interesting happens until the monster attacks Lulu very badly. She falls down, almost kn_ocked out.

Auron: Quick Yuna! Heal Lulu!

Yuna: (Heals Lulu) Of course! I do anything you tell me because you protected my father ... even if he died but what the hell does that matter?

Lulu: (Stands up and turns to Auron who doesn't notice her as he is talking to Yuna) Thank you Sir Auron ... You're always so kind ... 

Auron: (Dreamish) Your father ... Oh, Braska ... I loved your father, Lady Yuna.__

_Lulu is looks as she's out of this world, stroaking her moogle doll and looking at the sky. The monster i_s snoring.

Yuna: (Furious) You ... LOVED ... my father? YOU FREAK! YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!

Auron: Yuna ... Don't say that ...

Yuna: I don't wanna talk to you you fuckingfaggot!__

_Auron limps down and cries. Wakka comes in instea_d _of Yuna._

Wakka: Yuna! I'll show you I can be a good guardian!__

_Wakka throws the blitzball. It goes about half meter, then falls down. Wakka picks up a handfill of small rocks. He starts hitting the blitzball - lying on the ground - with the rocks, so it rolls slowly to the monster. After a while, it hits the monster and does 1 in damage. The monster wakes up and attacks Wakka who kno_cks out.

Auron: How brave of you Wakka ... __

_Auron attacks the monster who disap_peares.

SCENE TWO: CALM LANDS

_The party is resting on the grass, eating. Auron is standing, Yuna is sitting._

Auron: (Looks sad at Yuna) I hope you didn't mean what you said before Yuna.

Yuna: (Offensed) It's LADY YUNA to you you damn faggot.

Auron: You got something against gays? 

Yuna: (Stands up) Yep. Hate 'em.

Auron: Why? What's your problem?

Yuna: You disgust me. You killed my father!

Auron: No I didn't!

Yuna: I'm sure your resposible for his death. You were too busy having some freaking sexual fantasies about him that you forgot to guard him you sick fuck!

Auron: What? You say I ... didn't do my duty as a guardian? You ... you ... (voice breaks, starts crying loudly)

_Auron sits down and cries. Lulu comes over to him._

Lulu: (Pets Auron on the back) There there. It's gonna be fine. Don't listen to her.

Auron: ... but ...

Lulu: You weren't responible. You were a fine guardian Sir Auron ...

Auron: ... why ...Lulu: It's all right to have fantasies ... Everyone does!

_Auron clears his throat, stands up and dries his eyes._

Yuna: Oh, what a crybaby!

Auron: I hate you! I won't guard you any longer! You are nothing like your father! Racist!

_Auron runs off. Lulu goes after him but he pushes her off. Rikku (who had been sitting with her walkman throughout the scene) takes the headphones off her eares._

Rikku: (Tired) What happened?

Yuna: (Mad) Shut up you bloody Al Bhed!

Rikku: (Stands up, angry) What? You got something against the Al Bheds?

Yuna: Yep. Hate 'em.

Rikku: Why?

Yuna: You violated the teachings of Yevon.

Rikku: So did his priests in Bevelle. Didn't you see? Everything was machina!

Yuna: Okay, not that then. I hate you because you are different. Wear different clothes. Look different.

Rikku: You disgusting creep!

Yuna: No, you are!

_Rikku and Yuna break into a catfigth. Wakka tries to brake them up, but Yuna prevents him to do that by throwing him to the ground._

Yuna: Piss off Wakka! I hate your hair!

... to be continued ...


End file.
